


Causing Promblems Makes You Famous

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cock Tease, Fantasizing, Fantasy, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank enacts his genius plan to get Mr. Way all hot and bothered, and boy does it work. Find out what he does that gives Gerard a problem in class that he can't ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causing Promblems Makes You Famous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saratza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratza/gifts).



> I hope you're as excited for this up date as I am!!!
> 
> As promised, SMUT WARNING and lots of it. I also included the questions that won.
> 
> This chapter is going to be another hot one, so enjoy. ;)

Frank had styled his hair perfectly today and made sure to put on lots of smokey eyeliner. He had to look his absolute best for what he had planed, and judging by the looks he was getting in the hallway, he looked hella fine. 

Frank made sure he was the first person into the classroom again, so he could have the seat front and center before Mr. Way, to ensure he would have no choice but to pay full attention to him. For what Frank had planed, he needed him to not be able to take his eyes off him. 

He smugly plopped himself into the seat and waited for the young teacher to grace him with his presence. 

The classroom slowly began to fill and finally, the moment Frank had been longing for, had arrived. Mr. Way stalked into the room, looking especially peeved upon seeing where Frank sat, and placed his to-go cup of coffee, rather harshly, down on his desk. 

Frank smiled to himself deviously, at the elder man's apparent frustration. This was going to be so much fun.  He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity. 

The young teacher nervously approached the front of his desk, "So class, um, I guess we should start on learning the basics of dealing with our sexuality. Having sexual feelings for others around this age is normal, but if you don't that's okay too, some people are asexual, which means they don't necessarily have sexual attraction."

"And some people have sexual feelings for the same sex, right Mr. Way?" Frank interrupted and winked at him. 

The class giggled a bit and Mr. Way's eyes snapped to him, taking him in for a bit, as he stumble with how to go on, before he shakily continued. 

"Y-yes, Mr. Iero," he cleared his throat and straitened up, "But next time you feel the need to ask a question, please raise your hand. Interrupting me is a bit childish, even for you?" 

"What's that suppose't mean," he grumbled under his breath, as the class now snickered at him.

"What was that Mr. Iero?"

"Nothing Sir." 

Satisfied with Frank's response, he continued on with his lesson, a smug smile on his face. 

Mr. Way was learning. he was starting to play ball and this worked perfectly into Frank's plans. He was turning up the heat and now, so was the elder man. If he made him believe he was winning, he'd play up the young teachers ego and build up the perfect start, to what he hoped, would end in him getting in the older man's pants. 

Frank snapped to, when he finally realized what Mr. Way was saying well he'd been distracted, and boy was he glad.

"...So you see, masturbation is a healthy and natural way to relieve sexual tension when you're not sexually active. If fact, some safe sexual activities include masturbation and mutual masturbation." 

Frank felt a warm spike of excitement and pleasure bubble in his stomach, at the words he just heard come out of his teacher's mouth. 

Dirty thoughts of the hot young man touching himself, flooded his brain and he could feel himself salivating at the beautiful image. Gerard all debauched and panting hard, as he ran his hand slowly up and down his length, sitting there in his work clothes. The way his sweaty hair would be sticking to his forehead and his eyes screwed shut, as his tongue lapped across his red spit slicked bottom lip, in concentration. The only sound would be his labored breath, little moans, and the wet slap of skin-on-skin. 

Oh yeah, he fucking wanted that.

Frank raised his hand this time, as to not be reproached again, and waited to be called on.

"Yes, Mr. Iero," the man hummed proudly, finally getting him to do as he asked.

"Mr. Way, you said masturbation is healthy and natural. How do you do it?"

He eyebrows drew up in confusion at his question,"Frank, you don't know how to..."

"No, how do _you_ do it?" Frank asked pointedly, "Like which do you prefer; dildo or vibrator? Which one just _really_ does it for you?"  

The class was howling in laughter and Mr. Way went volcano mad, his whole face was red and he was fuming. He couldn't get anyone to quite down and Frank bit his lip as he smiled darkly at the elder man. Until he heard the loud resounding _crack,_ of a wooden ruler across a desk. Everything went deathly quite and Frank heart started beating out of his chest, his eyes wide in surprise, but he would be lying if the sight before him didn't turn him on immensely. 

The hot teacher was standing there, scowling down at him, the big wooden ruler in one hand, smacking it lightly on the palm of the other in threat. 

Frank's mind instantly thought about the fantasy of getting spanked, sprawled across Mr. Way's desk, and he felt his dick give a twitch in his pants. He gulped nervously, his eyes glued to the older man and prayed with all his might that it would come true.

Gerard pointed the ruler at him,"I think that's enough questions from you Mr. Iero. Unless you'd like another day of detention." 

Frank shook his head softly, unable to tear his eyes from him. He couldn't help himself. Like this, Mr. Way had tapped into his submissive nature and Frank wanted to do anything the older man said because his body knew how much he got off on it. 

Yeah, he had some fucked up authority issues. He loved to be a rebel until he was forced into submission because that was so much hotter than going quietly and being good. So he was a bad boy, sue him. But he knew this, people fucked so much harder and with more passion when they were angry, than any other way.

This wasn't how things were suppose to go though. Frank was suppose to make Mr. Way impossibly hard, not the other way around and so he decided to just jump straight to his most perfect of tactics.

After his little outburst, the young teacher was too frustrated to continue with the lesson, and just let the class have free time for the rest of the hour. So he plopped in his chair and messaged his temples, as the class pulled out their phones and got on whatever social media needed checking. 

Frank smiled and reached over into his backpack, pulled out a banana, and started peeling it. 

Mr. Way just so happened to look up at that exact moment, to make sure no one was killing each other and he saw him. Frank noticed how the older man was looking at him strangely but he pretended to be too engrossed in what he was doing. 

Once he got it peeled, he closed his eyes and slowly licked a swatch all the way up the curve of the exposed white flesh. When he got to the tip, he swirled his tongue around it and flicked across the top a few times, before taking the whole thing in his mouth and then easing it out. His lips pulled deliciously and his cheeks hollowed, as he looked up at Mr. Way with hungry fucked out eyes. 

The teacher just sat there staring at him in slight shock, his mouth hung open a bit and his eyes wide. He seemed really nervous, his hands clenching and unclenching at the edge of the desk, like he didn't know whither he should say something or continue watching. Slowly one hand dipped below the desk and Mr.Way readjusted himself, never once removing his eyes from him. It was definitely getting to him, that was for sure. 

Frank just let his eyes flutter half lidded and he moaned softly, as he continued bobbing his head. He pulled off with a loud pop and started mouthing down the side. Then swirled his tongue side to side, as he moved back up to tease at the tip again. He did that a bit more before he heard someone clear their throat.

"Mr. Iero," Mr. Way eked out, his voice a little rough with, desire perhaps, "I... I don't think that's how you eat a banana." 

"Oh? And how should I eat a banana Mr. Way?" Frank's voice came out deep and husky, "Do I lick it and suck on it, savor the sweet taste, or do I just take it all down in one go?" 

The older man just sat there gaping at him, unable to answer, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, but before he could recompose himself, the bell rang and everyone hurried to leave the classroom.

Frank ran to the nearest bathroom and hid in one of the stalls, because he knew Mr. Way would be there very soon to take care of the little "problem" he just caused him, and thanks to all the dirty stuff that was happened during class, he now had one of his own. 

Sure enough, it wasn't long before he heard Mr. Way come in, grumbling under his breath about how much he hated "that little bastard" and entered the stall next to him. Frank smirk was plastered to his face with how excited he was for what was about to happen.

He heard the sharp _snick_ of a zipper and he pulled down his own, imagining what it would be like to see what the older man was doing to himself. He saw the man's pants and boxers fall around his calves and he heard a heady sigh of relief escape his lips, as he no doubt started stroking himself. 

Frank bit his lip to keep from making noise and carefully eased his own aching erection from his pants. His heart was pounding ninety miles an hour and his dick was throbbing with need, as he slowly started stroking himself in time with the older man's soft slaps. The adrenaline coursing through his body from the thought of how he could get caught, had him high with the prospect of it all.

He heard Mr. Way's breath start to come out in quiet pants and one hand slammed up against the stall to hold himself up. Soft breathy whispers fell from the older man's lips and Frank could just barely make out the dirty words, but they were so delicious. 

"Fuck that kid,uh, and his dirty little mouth. His fucking pretty, dirty, little mouth."

He picked up the pace and Frank could just picture the way he probably had his head thrown back, eyes closed, as he worked his red leaking cock in his hand. At this point he had to bite his lip so hard to keep from moaning, it was practically bleeding and sweat was starting to trickle across his forehead from being in his school uniform still. 

"I'll show him how to eat my banana," the young teacher growled through his teeth and speed up to a blinding pace.

Frank couldn't handle it anymore. He was so worked up with everything that had happened, and those words, along with the thought of Mr. Way fucking his throat raw, had him spilling hard over his hand. He had to shove his whole fist in his mouth to silence the moan that threatened to slip. His whole body shook as he tried desperately to breath through his nose and calm himself the fuck back down. 

Frank quickly shoved himself back in his pants and zipped up as quietly as he could, ducking under the stall, as Mr. Way was completely distracted with reaching his orgasm.

The older man finished off with a heady moan that he barely silenced, and just stood there for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath. He let out a heavy sigh of relief, cleaned himself up, and pulled up his pants, just as he heard the door open. He quickly left the stall but no one was there. 

" _That's odd_ ," he thought and just shrugged it off.

But when he went to wash his hands, though, he found a piece of notebook paper taped to the bathroom mirror above the first sink. 

_**"What's your favorite position? Would one of them be in my bed." -** **Frnkxox**_

 Was scrawled in quick messy handwriting and below that was the same phone number and winky face as before. 

Now this was just getting fucking ridiculous. _**  
**_

**Author's Note:**

> So that was super long but good I felt. I'm really happy with how this turned out.
> 
> Next chapter will be Frank in detention and I will be adding some of the things you asked for Frank to do to tease Gerard, in that and the following chapters. So, should be really good. Don't miss out. 
> 
> Have a happy 4th if you're here in the States!
> 
> "Be prepared to feel the Romance"
> 
> xoxWeylin


End file.
